


The Trouble with Trust

by fadedlullabyes



Series: The Issues with Submitting [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony, Anal, Angst, Cuddling, Fingering, Hammer causes drama, Knotting, M/M, Omega Steve, Smut, Steve finally comes around, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after the incident with Hammer, Steve's in the news and it isn't the good kind. Steve finds himself wanting to trust Tony and wonders if he ever will...</p><p>Also, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Trust

The early morning sun was warm on Steve's face. The rays may have been bright but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was outside the tower and didn't have anyone hanging over his shoulder for once. The incident with Hammer had been weeks ago and Steve felt his life was returning to normal as it could with him having a mate. The differences were little but Steve still noticed them.

 

They were driving him crazy. Life with a mate was different than what he had been told and Steve was beginning if anyone knew anything on the matter.

 

Tony was not like any Alpha Steve had the pleasure of meeting. He allowed his Omega mate to do as he wished so long as it wasn't destructive. It was odd to Steve and he couldn't quite grasp Tony. It was maddening because when he thought he had Tony figured out the man went and did something that threw Steve into a loop.

 

And then there was the fact they hadn't had sex since Hammer's lab. Tony never pushed Steve or ask him if he was up or round. Steve was used to Alpha's demanding sex from their partners or mates. But then again, Steve was in better these days then he was back in the 40's.

 

Bucky had drug all kinds of trash to their apartment and Steve had to fend them off when Bucky wasn't looking. They were the worst sort of company and didn't know their place. Steve tried to put them in it but he was regarded as nothing but a hole to put a knot in.

 

When Bucky had found out what had been going on; he nearly killed the other Alpha's. It wasn't only because Steve was his friend; but because Bucky held Omega's in a different opinion. He knew they were people and treated them as such. Steve knew he had a bigger impact on Bucky than anyone else.

 

Tony reminded Steve of Bucky with the way he treated Omegas. It was as if he knew exactly what they went through. Sure advances had been made but there were still those that did what they could to restrict Omegas. But neither Tony nor Bucky had any tolerance for restraining Omegas.

 

Steve just wished his mating had been under better circumstances. He wanted to find a mate on his own and under such stress, he was doubting the bond with Tony. Of course Tony was always down in the lab but he always made sure to check in on Steve and at least have dinner with him; which according to Natasha was odd in itself.

 

The small action gave Steve hope even though he didn’t want to admit it. He wasn’t one to handle rejection all that well and if Tony wasn’t at least sincere in this; it would tear Steve apart. He didn’t want to speak for the man because he had no idea how the Alpha felt about bonding with someone like Steve.

 

It was obvious Steve didn’t come out as an Omega and at this point, his team knew at least some of the story. There were some things that were meant to be kept between bondmates and Steve knew he needed to gather up the courage and just spill everything to Tony. It was hard and he wasn’t sure how to bring it up in everyday conversation. Their time during dinner was basically the only opportunity Steve had but every time he would just clam up and not say a word.

 

He knew by now Tony had his suspicions that something was up with Steve. The space that was being given to Steve would come to an end soon because of the how they interacted and what the bond would demand from them. It didn’t matter that Steve wouldn’t go into heat, instincts were hard to fight in both parties involved.

 

Steve just wanted more time before he had to explain everything to Tony and why he fought to keep his secret. It hadn’t been an easy decision and Steve hated to make it but there was no other choice for him. He wanted a better life than ending up in a breeding hostel for Alphas. He wanted the choice to be his own person without dealing the dynamics all around them. It had been hard without the aid of suppressants back in the forties, but Bucky gave Steve all the cover he had needed.

 

Hell, Bucky had helped Steve through a few heats as well; it wasn’t as satisfying as bonding during a heat. They weren’t that common when Steve had been just a gangly man with bony limbs and a short frame. For him and Bucky it was nothing more than getting through a heat and Steve didn’t feel that they were that special. Normally, Bucky never knotted him and Steve never asked him to. He’d been lucky in the fact that Bucky had helped at all instead of leaving Steve to suffer through his heats alone. Steve just thanked his lucky stars that after the super soldier program, he hadn’t gone into heat.

 

Howard had been sure it had been due to the changes made to Steve’s body. It had still been coping with the enhancements when he went into the ice. After being found, Steve found his heats unpleasant and coming like clockwork. He’d had suppressants recommended to him by the doctor’s who had found him and Steve found himself in heaven. There was no need to find someone willing to go through the heat with him. Without Bucky, there would be no one and Steve didn’t want to be in that sort of position.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to rely on anyone; he just didn’t want to give his trust up. It was part of the reason he was so weary around Tony. There was so much left unspoken between them and it was easy to slip into old habits. They weren’t back to fighting, which was a relief to everyone in the tower but they weren’t any closer to being a mated couple.

 

There was work to be done but Steve wasn’t sure how to go about it. He didn’t know how to approach Tony and speak to him about something like this. Steve never thought the opportunity would rise up and so he had never prepared himself for it. He should have known better and now he was faced with either turning his back on his relationship or trying to make it work.

 

He really wanted something solid but he wasn’t sure if Tony would want the same. The man was unreadable to Steve and just when he thought he had something down about Tony; the rug was pulled from under his feet. Steve wasn’t really sure what his role was or how he should behave. He didn’t even know if Tony had expected anything different in his behavior. Steve felt as though he were drowning in his own head because he didn’t know what to do. There was no guide for him to go by and he refused to read the new age stuff about Omegas and bonds. He was a person who learned hands on and if he couldn’t do that; what was the point of this whole relationship?

 

Steve was stressing himself out and he didn’t want that on top of everything else. He took a few deep breaths and looked around to make sure no one had noticed he’d been on the verge of a panic attack. It was still early and Central Park was still fairly empty. The crisp morning air had helped the anxiety he had felt when he left earlier that morning. He had jogged around the park a few times before deciding to slow down for a walk.

 

Soon he would go back to the tower but he would wait awhile yet. There was a man who always played chess early in the morning and would tell Steve about the war and his role in it. The routine was relaxing for Steve because it was something familiar and the man had served his country. He was always accompanied by his granddaughter who didn’t seem to mind tagging along.

 

Steve passed by the tables where he always met them but they weren’t there that morning. It was already nearing nine in the morning and he knew if they were absent, they wouldn’t be showing. It was slightly disheartening because he enjoyed swapping stories with the man even if he didn’t believe was in the second World War. But that was neither here or there.

 

Knowing they wouldn’t be there, Steve continued to amble on. There wasn’t much for him in the park right now and if he stayed he’d avoid the tower for the whole day. That wasn’t something he wanted to do. The tension needed to go and Steve knew that he needed to at least speak about it.

 

This was a hard decision; not the hardest he ever had to make but it was definitely in the top ten for Steve. He would probably rush straight in and open his mouth to Tony without thinking. He didn’t how to strategize his relationship with the other man and he wasn’t sure if Tony would appreciate that in the first place.

 

It took a couple hours to get back to the tower and Steve felt he wasn’t ready. This was going to be the most serious conversation he would ever have in his life regarding his own body. Everything he had done in the past had been by his consent and had been his decision alone. But now, Tony was involved in his life and he wasn’t sure what the Alpha would think.

 

It was hard to distinguish from the Alphas of the past. Steve was used to seeing them controlling every aspect of an Omega’s life and he was half expecting it of Tony even though that wasn’t fair. It was obvious with the distance Tony was giving him that he didn’t regard Steve in that light.

 

Finally Steve gathered up the nerve to walk inside the tower. He went through all the necessary protocol to gain access and was on his way up to his floor. He had ignored the girl at the desk without meaning to, but he had so much on his mind and he was distracted.

 

Surprisingly it seemed that everyone was out with the exception of Tony. It meant no one could intrude on the conversation he was about to have and he fretted. Steve wasn’t one to be nervous but with all the emotion that was boiling in him he couldn’t help how he felt. His stomach was in knots and he was sure there was no way he could eat right now. Tony would probably still be up in his lab since he worked late nights and went to bed around noon.

 

It was a bad habit and Steve wanted to break it. He knew it would take both to fracture the habit. If this relationship was going to work, Steve didn’t want Tony to spend all his time down in the lab. It wasn’t that Steve wanted to be commanding but he wanted to fall asleep with his mate by his side.

 

Steve entered his access code to the door to Tony’s lab; he’d been informed that he could drop by any time he wanted to. Steve had never taken the other up on the offer until now. He stepped into the workshop and immediately he could hear AC/DC blasting through the speakers. Steve wondered how many Tony had hooked up in order to have the music that loud.

 

The place wasn’t a mess like Steve had imagined it would be. It seemed like everything had a place and that Tony kept it pretty well organized. Steve wondered if this was a habit Tony had picked up from Howard or he developed on his own.  There was too much Steve didn’t know about his mate and guilt washed over him. He wasn’t really trying all that much recently and it showed with how strained their bond.

 

It was at the back of Steve’s mind, niggling at him little by little until he made things right. Steve needed to go at his own pace. His instincts weren’t the only thing that defined him and he’d fought so hard to keep his individualism. Steve only wanted to define himself without the strains of what society had burdened him with.

 

“Tony?” Steve inquired as he found his mate’s workbench but no mate to be found. He wondered if he had timed this wrong because Tony wasn’t in sight.

 

After several moments of silence Steve thought he didn’t speak loud enough and wandered deeper into the lab. He found DUM-E and YOU, who were whirring and motioning towards the back. Steve followed their  suggestion and soon found himself looking at Tony buried deep in a car. He wondered just what in the hell the man was doing.

 

“Tony?” He tried again, a little louder. That seemed to gain the other’s attention out of the car.

 

“Hey, Steve.” Tony greeted as he wiped his greasy hands on his jeans. There were many holes in the material and Steve wondered how in the world the pants stayed on. “What brings you down here?”

 

“I...wanted to see you,” Steve admitted truthfully. He didn’t want to bullshit and there was a burning need to get this over with because the sooner he spoke about this, the sooner he could be spared embarrassment.

 

“You did?” Tony asked in disbelief. It was rare for Steve seek him out and the only time they had really been spending together was when the others were around or they had their dinner.

 

“Yes.” Steve simply stated. It seemed like his words were caught in his throat and he just didn’t know how to approach this. He was out of his element and wasn’t quite sure how to start. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the floor.

 

Nervousness coursed through Steve and he knew Tony was picking it up. A gentle hand cupped Steve’s chin and guided his gaze back to Tony. Steve blinked, a little startled by the action, but accepted it.

 

“You still don’t trust me but you want to.” Tony murmured, his eyes never leaving Steve’s face.

 

“Yes,” Steve replied; leaning into the warm hand on his face. “I’m not a normal Omega, Tony. I will fight you on everything because I don’t want to give into my baser instincts. I don’t want my biology deciding who I am.”

 

Tony chuckled and pressed his forehead to Steve’s. “I knew that. You are a unique individual and it was what drew me to you in the first place. Do you how many raging boners you’ve given me? And how confused I was because I thought you were an Alpha? I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not ready for. I can wait, Steve.”

 

“I don’t want to. Our relationship is suffering because I can’t bring myself to break down in front of you. I can’t give you all of me and it’s tearing me apart.” Steve had closed his eyes at this point because he couldn’t bring himself to look at Tony. He needed the Alpha to comfort him because his own emotions were haywire right.

 

“I’ve got you, Steve, no matter what. I knew you were never a regular Omega once we found out and while our bonding wasn’t under the best of circumstances, I still want to do right by you. It’s why I’ve been waiting on you. I know this is hard for you right now and I promise I’ll do whatever I can to make this better.” Tony’s lips brushed against Steve’s as he spoke, giving the Omega the little comforts that he needed. Ordinarily, Steve wouldn’t allow such an action but his biology was interfering with his more rational side and Tony needed to find a balance. He’d been thinking on the situation but he hadn’t found a solution yet.

 

“i just want to make this work. I finally have you and I can’t bring myself to just relax with you. There has to be something wrong.” Steve murmured as he buried his face into Tony’s neck. The mating wasn’t too far away and he gently kissed it.

 

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you, Steve. You broke away from the chains society placed on you back in the forties. You think I don’t know? I do and you’re stronger for it. I wouldn’t change anything about you, Steve, because this is who you are.” Tony spoke with passion and truth lining his words. It was a relief to Steve to hear them, his body sank into Tony’s; the tension slowing leaving.

 

“I just feel as though everything was taken from me. If I ever wanted to mate, I had hoped to do it properly. I’m still upset over the situation over Hammer. I don’t know if you want me because it was a necessity or if it’s because you actually feel something for me.” It felt wrong saying it but the words needed to be out there. Steve couldn’t hold it in because he was tired of holding everything in. He wasn’t strong enough to hold back the dam that had been filled to the brim; waiting to flow over.

 

“Then we’ll do this backwards.” Tony finally responded after a few moments. It was obvious he would do anything to make Steve comfortable and he had went through the possibilities in his head when he finally connected what had his mate upset.

 

“What do you mean?” Steve inquired, pulling his head from Tony’s neck to look at the man.

 

“We’ve already mated but that doesn’t mean we can’t still do the courtship.” Tony explained softly as he reached up to brush Steve’s cheek gently.

 

"You mean from the beginning? Or do you have modifications in mind?" Steve blinked at the soft touch but didn't pull away from it. This was an improvement and he knew Tony was filing it away for later.

 

“There will be some modifications, of course. There are some traditions we can’t change and I hope that’s alright with you.” Tony tried to smile but it fell short. Steve knew this whole situation had been just as draining on the Alpha as it had been on him.

 

“It’s all we can do, Tony.” Steve whispered softly and led Tony over to the couch he kept in his lab.

 

Tony immediately took a seat and pulled Steve down into his side. He brushed his nose against the other’s soft and inhaled his Omega’s scent. It was comforting to Tony and for the first time in days, he felt his world was being righted. There was a shift in their relationship; a balance that was already starting to form which would hopefully be the start of a more steady bonding. Steve deserved so much better than what Tony could him, but he would try his damndest to give the other what he deserved.

 

“I want you to tell me if I do something that makes you uncomfortable at any time. I won’t get offended and you won’t-” Tony paused for a moment because he hated the words that were about to leave his mouth, “be punished.”

 

Steve didn’t respond. He just nuzzled the underside of Tony’s chin because he could sense the discomfort through their barely-there bond. He couldn’t bring himself to find words that would offer some sort of comfort to Tony and reassure him that he was wanted. Just because Steve was at war with himself, didn’t mean that he was opposed to being with Tony.

 

“Would you mind napping, with me?” Tony asked, as though adding the ‘with me’ had been an after thought.

 

“Do you have a book down here? I don’t really nap with the serum so I could read while you rested.” Steve suggested gently.

 

It was true he couldn’t really nap, the most sleep he needed was after a serious injury and his body was healing itself. On a lazy day like this one he wouldn’t need to nap but he didn’t want to deny Tony his company either.  It had been so long since Steve had experienced any human contact that he was almost desperate for it. He was in control of his body and only allowed people to touch him with his express permission.

 

“I have a few, actually.” Tony grinned and got up from his seat. He kept a few books on hand for when he was cooped up in the lab for days and needed a small distraction. It was always nice to take a small reprieve from wires and metal for hours at a time and reading seemed to calm Tony’s mind.

 

He looked over the old wood bookcase, perusing the titles one by one. He didn’t know what Steve would like but he had an inkling when his eyes fell on The Hobbit. Steve would probably know the story and it would be familiar to him.

 

Tony knew Steve needed some familiarity right now and hopefully this will provide Steve with what he wanted. Tony wasn’t a fool and knew there were times Steve desperately missed his time because it was just simpler and it wasn’t fast paced. He was adjusting but there were still times Steve just froze and didn’t know what to do.

 

“The Hobbit?” Steve whispered softly as he took the book from Tony. There was a fond smile on his face as he traced the ridged letters on the cover. His eyes darted up to Tony and for the first time since this strange relationship began.

 

“I figured you had read it before.” Tony explained as he took his seat on the couch and laid down. He pulled Steve to fit in between his legs. Steve could read in this position and Tony could comfortably sleep because this was a custom made couch where the armrests were raised up.

 

“I loved reading it...thanks, Tony.” Steve marveled before opening the book to the first page and started. He was brimming with a happiness that hadn’t been there for a long time. As he read, he could feel Tony’s breathing evening out until he was asleep. There was no sense of rush to their relationship and even now, Tony wasn’t trying to control Steve while he slept. There was a small flicker of hope in Steve and he would never let it go.

 

~*~

 

Steve should have known that the peace he and Tony had found wouldn’t last. That it would be ripped from him like everything else in his life. Hammer had bided his time and waited until they were relaxed to release the bit of information he had over Steve.

 

The whole world now knew that Steve was an Omega and that he was mated. There had been lash back and Pepper was taking care of it the best she could. But that wasn’t the reassurance Steve needed. His secret was out and there was little he could do now to try and cover it up. Hammer had videos and they were leaked to the world.

 

For days he his in his room, not coming out or speaking with anyone. Not even Tony could get to Steve to provide him comfort. Steve wasn’t sure what he could do at this point. Pepper had tried to coax him into giving a speech but there was no way he could. This was his private life and he didn’t want it anywhere near the media.

 

J.A.R.V.I.S. had kept an eye on Steve and made sure he was at least functioning. Steve didn’t mind that as much but he still was hurt over the fact that Hammer had once again disappeared. If he could get ahold of the man, Steve would tear him apart and leave him lay for the birds.

 

He shivered thinking about some of the comments he had read on the internet about his status. It was unnerving and he was nowhere near ready to even go in public. He’d been cooped up in his rooms and hadn’t let Tony anywhere near him.

 

It wasn’t that Steve didn’t trust him, but he needed that bit of space for just a bit. Steve had never relied on anyone besides Bucky and it was hard to allow Tony in. There were some things Tony was privy to but others that Steve was adamant he stay from. Steve tried his best to let his Alpha in but there was still some trouble.

 

Sooner or later Tony would tire of his behavior and just leave him alone. Steve knew his mate was the one who left food outside of his room and ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to take care of him. It was a sweet gesture but Steve still couldn’t open up.

 

The sliding of Steve’s doors caught his attention and Steve left his couch. Tony was standing in the small waiting area with a bag in his hand. Steve resisted the urge to run to the other man and seek the comfort he knew he needed. He had forgotten what it felt like to just have someone there.

 

“I wanted to give you more space, but I can’t, Steve. I’m worried about you.” Tony started and made a move for Steve. He didn’t stop until he had the Omega in his arms and was scenting him.

 

Steve only accepted the affection because he knew Tony would just keep in place. He returned a gesture of affection because he finally admitted he needed his mate to himself. It was hard because Steve was independent and he valued it greatly. But Tony had a way of disarming Steve and it frightened him to the point where Steve was sure that he would bolt. But having Tony’s scent around him curbed that impulse and he stayed.

 

“You don’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.” Steve mumbled into Tony’s neck. He wanted to stay here but he also wanted to move because he didn’t want to be dependant on Tony either.

 

“I know you can, but this isn’t just my instincts kicking in, Steve. I want to be there for you not only to protect you but to give you the support you deserve. I’m your mate and I want to fulfill my duties not because of the bond, but because I love you, Steve.” Tony confessed, cupping Steve’s face in his hands and pressing a kiss to his nose. “This isn’t the bond speaking for me. I love you the way you are and these past weeks of courting have been amazing. I won’t try to change you, Steve, because you are perfect the way you are. I want someone who will argue with me and call me on my bullshit. I don’t care what society says about you, you are mine, Steve and I will never change a thing about you.”

 

Steve was speechless because of the conviction that lined Tony’s voice. He could stare into dark eyes because he didn’t think he was worth it. Steve had been told all his life how much of a worthless Omega he was and that he would never find a mate. But Tony was already taking a place in his heart and it was permanent.

 

“How can you say that? I’m disobedient and I never allow you to console me. I’m difficult, Tony, how can you want me?” Steve was honest about how he saw himself. He radiated self confidence on the field but in the tower, when he was just Steve, he was hard on himself. He was his own worst enemy.

 

“Steve, buttercup, sweetie-pie, cupcake, stars and stripes, fluffle pie, sweetheart, I’ve felt this about you for quite some time. I don’t know how else to convince you that I really want you. I know it’s hard for you to believe me but you have to trust me. I’m just as scared as you are. I’m afraid I’ll fuck up and lose you.” Tony murmured as he lowered his head to brush his lips against Steve’s.

 

“Tony...” Steve whispered breathlessly and pressed his lips firmly against his mates. He hadn’t meant to make Tony feel that way and he wanted to soothe Tony. He needed to convey his love, affection, and fondness for his mate. He poured everything he had into the kiss and when they parted, Tony rested his forehead against Steve’s and took a deep breath.

 

“Pepper has done a lot of damage control. She even has a statement made up for you to read to the public. As of right now, everything regarding the videos and photos leaked has been taken off the internet and news stations. No one will see them ever again, I promise you, Steve. You will not have to deal with seeing it. I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy and safe.” Tony’s breath ghosted across Steve’s face as his thumb stroked a soft cheek.

 

“You’re too good for me,” Steve trembled. He pressed his body to Tony’s and allowed his scent to flare. There was a need that burned through him. He’d forgotten his heat was coming and hadn’t taken his suppressants; dealing with the stress of the last few days had made him absentminded.

 

“Steve, babe, you’re going into heat. I can’t stay here with you. I can send up some things to help you with it.” Tony stated as he tried to move away from his mate and make an exit.

 

“Tony, please. I want you to stay. I want to go through this with you. Please?” Steve begged, keeping his hands on Tony’s arms so he couldn’t move.

 

“You’re absolutely sure about this? I don’t want to go through this heat with you and have you hate me. I need you to be sure, love.” Tony remarked as he trailed his hand down Steve’s face to his lips, tracing them lightly.

 

“I’m positive, Tony. We’ve been doing great these past few weeks and it’s been heavenly. I want to take this next step with you because I feel it’s the right time.” Steve’s heart was pounding in his chest while he waited on Tony’s answer.

 

This was the moment Steve had been waiting for. He knew one day it would happen again and while it should have seemed too soon, it wasn’t. He needed Tony in a way he never needed anyone before. This was more than his biology kicking and requiring his Alpha. Steve needed Tony on a personal level.

 

"You only need to tell me to stop. I won't be so far gone that I would ignore you." Tony responded after several long moments of silence. He waited for Steve to change his mind but there was nothing other than determination in those blue eyes.

 

"I will," Steve replied after a few moments. He knew Tony wanted confirmation that he wouldn't back out. This would be just as hard on Tony as Steve. They were touching each other for the first time in weeks in a sexual way.

 

Steve watched as Tony lowered his head and pressed his lips against his forehead. Then they traveled around Steve's face; a small peppering of affection. Steve basked in the attention. He hadn't been aware being intimate with a mate could be like this. This was completely different than what he had been told as a child.

 

He was lost as Tony made him feel as though he were someone to be cherished and not to be fucked on a whim. Steve couldn’t find words to the emotions he was drowning in and just allowed them to flow freely. He normally wouldn’t allow himself such a courtesy but he needed to so he wouldn’t drown and ruin this moment.

 

Tony wasn’t only tactile about his caresses, there was thought behind every touch and press of lips as he backed Steve to the bed; both of them losing their clothes as they went. He wanted Steve to know the meaning behind this, that he was wanted not because of the heat he was in, but because Tony thought it was about damn time this happened.

 

He never made Steve feel unwanted as he undressed him slowly. Steve had trouble keeping himself centered with how Tony was looking at him. His mates gaze never wavered away from Steve as his dark eyes took in everything Steve had to offer. Steve was trembling because no one had ever glanced at him in that way. He’d either been too scrawny before the serum and when he took the serum, he’d been looked at like like an Alpha. He was supposed to give those glances to an Omega of his choosing.   
  
“Tony...” He finally breathed after a few moments. It was the way he had said that had caught Tony’s attention and had him hovering over Steve.

 

“Yes?” Tony asked, his hand gently stroking Steve’s cheek. They had all the time in the world because it seemed that Steve’s heat was different than most Omega’s when it wasn’t triggered by a drug.

 

“I just...please?” Steve asked. He couldn’t find the words he wanted, his mind was going through so many thoughts he was surprised he hadn’t passed out. All he knew was that on some level Tony loved him, not because they were mated, but because of Steve as a person.

 

“I will, baby, I promise.” Tony whispered.

 

Steve grasped Tony’s upper arms as he lowered his head and bit his neck, worrying the flesh there even though he knew the mark wouldn’t last like the mating one Steve had. He took his time exploring Steve’s body since the last time he couldn’t even do that properly. Tony wanted to know his mate inside and out and it seemed like Steve had the same idea.

 

He’d never been afraid of reaching out when he needed to and Steve was sure that somewhere in his mind he was freaking out. His hands were roaming the parts of Tony he could reach, sliding down his shoulders and onto his back. Tony’s muscles were shifting under Steve’s hands as his flesh pimpled. This was a hell of a way to reconnect but Steve found himself loving it.

 

This was strengthening the bond that had been weakening between them. Tony had been aware and his silence about it had told Steve he was willing to wait until he’d been ready to solidify what had already been there. This was what they needed and Steve couldn’t believe he had waited so long. He was lost in the sensations, his body moving with Tony’s. Steve was seeking out contact, needing it to carry on because he couldn’t bear to stop now.

 

Tony trailed his fingers down Steve’s chest, nails scraping against his skin. They left pimpled flesh in their wake. Tony smirked as he realized the effect it had on Steve and that he more than stumbled onto something Steve liked. He took his time, dragging his nails several times over Steve’s stomach just to watch it tremble with desire. The sight fascinated Tony and he would have kept on until Steve grabbed his hand.

 

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s hand, his blue eyes on fire when they caught the heat in Tony’s dark ones. It spiraled from there as Tony made sure his fingers moved to Steve’s hole. It was already slick, his body preparing for their mating. He’d been wet the moment Tony started to push him to the bed. Tony circled Steve with the pad of his finger slowly. He was precise with his movements, not going fast but not taking it slow either.

 

The pace was fine with Steve, he knew that Tony would give him what he wanted eventually. He was stretched slowly as Tony enjoyed the way he writhed against him. Steve was gripping his mate tightly and he knew he would be sporting bruises in the morning. He hoped Tony didn’t mind once he realized what Steve had done. The thought was lost when Tony added another finger and stretched him wider.

 

A note was made in Steve’s mind that this would be more often and be drawn out more. He wouldn’t just lie back and allow Tony to be the only to pleasure him. Steve’s hand slid down Tony’s chest, creating a path of fire until he reached Tony’s cock. His fingers glided down the shaft, catching on the head. He tightened the tunnel his fingers created and pumped Tony a few times. The Alpha stuttered his hips, pausing his fingers as he pushed his cock into Steve’s hand.

 

Steve was spurred on by the noises Tony made. He became more confident with his movements and soon Tony was panting into his neck. He could feel the muscles in Tony’s back tightening and Steve gave his Alpha a squeeze to stave off the orgasm.

 

“I can’t wait until we have more time. Next time, I’m gonna let you do whatever you want to me,” Tony whispered into Steve’s before biting it.

 

“Next time.” Steve repeated as he arched up into Tony’s body. He wouldn’t go back on his word, he would pleasure Tony in every way he could think of.

 

Tony sealed it with a kiss, his tongue plunging in and exploring every crevice he could reach. His fingers had efficiently stretched Steve so he removed them. Steve’s slick was dripping from them and Tony couldn’t help himself as he licked it from his fingers, eyes trained on Steve’s.

 

“I want you to ride me,” Tony said when he was finished. Steve’s eyes widened at the admission and wasted no time in turning Tony over. He could feel his heat beginning to take control over his mind. This was only the beginning and so it wouldn’t be as bad come tomorrow. Tony was in this for the long haul.

 

Steve rolled Tony onto his back and kissed him for all he was worth. To ride an Alpha was a practice that was common between couples who had a strong bond. Most Alpha’s didn’t feel comfortable with a new bond to allow an Omega to put them in a vulnerable position. It was an honor and Steve would cherish it like the gift it was.

 

“Thank you.” Steve murmured as he lined himself up with Tony’s cock and slid down it.

 

A shudder ran through both of them as they stayed still. Steve attempted to reign in all the sensations that ran through his body. This felt right since there wasn’t an audience and Hammer wasn’t around the corner waiting to ride in and claim him. This was how a couple should be and he felt tears prick at his eyes. He’d never imagined that he would find someone who would take him as he was and give him the space and understanding he sought since he was old enough to know what he was.

 

“Steve, baby, please don’t cry.” Tony whispered as he reached his hand to wipe a tear off Steve’s cheek. He was gentle with his movement and could only watch as more tears fell. He felt like he had missed something monumental in Steve’s life.

 

“It’s just...you gave me everything I’ve ever wanted. I just...thank you.” Steve answered, smiling. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips.

 

Hands flew to Steve’s hips and dug into the flesh there, holding Steve still before he could move. Steve pulled back and gave Tony a questioning glance before Tony rolled his hips up into his mate. The reaction from Steve was immediate and had him rocking despite Tony’s grip. He buried his face into Tony’s neck, their chests touching as Tony slid his hands down to Steve’s ass and used them to pull him up and down his cock.

 

“You feel so good, babe.” Tony murmured as he turned his head. His mouth was next to Steve’s ear as he felt their bond open more between them. He could feel all the sensations his mate was going through and the most important one was happiness. Steve wasn’t so far gone in his heat that he was mindless.

 

Steve moaned in response, not able to say much as he rocked his hips slowly. He didn’t want this rushed like it would be later nor did he want the reminder of his and Tony’s first time together. The slow pace was just what Steve needed.

 

Tony dug his feet into the mattress to gain some leverage because he knew this pace wouldn’t last much longer. The way Steve was biting into his neck was a tell that his mate needed more than this agonizing pace. But he would wait for Steve to ask for a faster pace. Tony wouldn’t allow himself to get carried away and have Steve feel uncomfortable. Their relationship was finally strengthening and he wouldn’t let anything hinder that.

 

The way Tony’s hands gripped Steve’s ass had him moaning. The nails that dug into the meaty flesh had Steve asking his mate for more. His answer was a particularly rough grab and a harsh roll of hips that had the cock in him hitting his prostate. Steve’s body shuddered and ground back down, meeting Tony’s thrust. He was desperate for that feeling again but it seemed Tony was toying with him when he pushed up far enough every few thrusts.

 

Steve’s fingers found the hair curling at the nape of Tony’s neck and grasped the dark strands. He was riding his pleasure out as Tony kept increasing the pace at small intervals. Steve was gasping into his neck by the time he was fervently moving his hips, wanting to feel the orgasm that was fast approaching. He couldn’t help the small sounds he made when Tony gave up any premise of a rhythm and just fucked up into him.

 

His nerves were on fire as his heat finally took root and triggered the orgasm Steve had been chasing after since he and Tony started. It gripped him like a vice and Steve was calling out Tony’s name as he came on his mate’s stomach, his cock rubbing against Tony’s stomach. He whined when he felt Tony’s knot begin to inflate, pushing past his ring of muscles. The warm rush of come was the next thing Steve felt as he fell into Tony’s body and laid there. Steve was catching his breath since he knew they wouldn’t be moving for a bit. It took a bit for an Alpha’s knot to deflate and he didn’t mind.

 

“You are amazing,” Tony chuckled when he finally caught his breath. The laugh that filled the air was joyful and Steve was astounded by how much he enjoyed the sound that came from Tony’s lips. He wanted more of it and knew he would chase it for the rest of his life.

 

“How? I’m stubborn.” Steve queried as he propped himself up on Tony’s chest. He made sure he didn’t put too much weight on his lover so he wouldn’t crush him. Steve knew he wasn’t a lightweight and didn’t want to put much pressure on Tony.

 

“You’re perfect. I told you that earlier.” Tony replied seriously. He kissed the tip of Steve’s nose playfully, knowing there was nothing Steve could do.

 

“You’ll tell me until I believe you, won’t you?” Steve huffed with a roll of his eyes but his smile gave him away.

 

“Of course! Why kind of mate would I be if I didn’t?” Tony chuckled as he brushed a lock of hair away from Steve’s forehead. “I’m serious, Steve. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a mate. You’re not afraid to call me on my bullshit and kept everything professional between us on the field. I want you to stay like this. Fuck what society says about Omega’s because we know their expectations are bullshit.”

 

“You...you just blew everything I thought about mating out of the water. You gave me hope when I had none left and I love you for that, Tony. I know I’ve been a brat...” Tony’s finger cut Steve’s words off.

 

“None of that, now. Why don’t we get some rest because I know your heat is starting and we won’t have time later. We’re lucky that the beginning of your heat is tame.”

 

“Mmmm, I thought you wanted to nap?” Steve asked as he laid his head down on Tony’s shoulder and played with the hair that curled around his ear. For the first time in a long time, Steve fell asleep with ease and wasn’t plagued with swirling thoughts of doubt and fear.

  
“Love you,” Tony murmured into Steve’s hair before ordering J.A.R.V.I.S to turn off the lights. He carded his hands through the blond hair on his mate’s head and then drifted it down. Tony explored the warm skin with reverence before falling asleep himself. 


End file.
